


Spooky Flash Week 2015

by arrowsshootyouforwards



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Spooky Flash Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-02-01
Packaged: 2018-05-17 13:08:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5870839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arrowsshootyouforwards/pseuds/arrowsshootyouforwards
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My Contributions to Spooky Flash Week 2015</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> October 24th - Fake Marriage/Fake Relationship AU

October 24th - Fake Marriage/Fake Relationship AU

 

“Why did you do that?” Cisco demanded down the phone.

“Do what?” Asked the seemingly innocent voice of one Lisa Snart.

“Kiss me in front of my jerk ass brother and my mother?"

"You seemed distressed-”

“Well now they think you’re the girlfriend I’ve been hiding from them.”

“Have you been hiding a girlfriend from them?”

“No, I haven’t.”

“Because you’ve been hiding Hartley?”

“Because I’ve been hiding Hartley- How do you know that?”

“He’s my GBF, he tells me everything. You should come by the bar. Lenny left me in charge while he’s outta town. Let me buy you a drink to apologize. Please?”

“Fine,” he conceeded. “I’ll be there in an hour. Make it lunch.” He said and hung up. He called S.T.A.R. Labs and made his excuses to Caitlin, Iris and Barry. After he had, he rang Hartley, who was working at the bar. “Do you have any idea what Lisa has done?”

“Yes and I don’t blame her. She told me what happened. You’re brother was out of line. And maybe him thinking Lisa is your girlfriend isn’t such a bad thing.”

“How so?”

“Have you seen his fiancé? Lisa is at least 10 times hotter than she is.”

“So you think I should go with this? Fake date a criminal?”

“The sister of a criminal. I know Lisa isn’t an angel, but she works with kids, teaching them to ice skate. If it weren’t for her dad, she’d have gone professional.”

“Seriously? For real?”

“For real, now get down here, Lisa doesn’t like it when people are mad at her.”

“Alright, see you soon.” Cisco hung up and went for the bus, he lived close enough to S.T.A.R Labs to walk in a morning and Hartley would take the car to work.

The bar, owned by Leonard Snart, was in a vulunerable neighbourhood, where Snart protected the locals from the local gangs, for free, because he really didn’t need the money. Most of the children took lessons from Lisa, in a rink Len made in an old abandond factory, adding fresh ice weekly. Cisco got off of the bus and headed to the bar. Rounding the corner he saw the neon sign, flickering with Mark Mardon stood under it with Shawna. Shawna was heading into the bar and Mark kissed her cheek before she did.

Cisco knew they were on… OK? Terms with the Rogues and they had an agreement but that didn’t mean he was cool running into them all of the time. Then again, he was in their territory and he was dating one of them. Seeing them was a hazard of life. Mardon payed Cisco no attention as he entered the bar in time to see Lisa hand Hartley a little girl and head to the ladies room. Hartley saw him and waved him over. “Hi, who’s this?” Cisco asked kissing his boyfriend.

“This is Aubry. She’s Mark and Shawna’s little girl.”

“Really? How old is she?”

“Six months last week,” Lisa said returning, her hands out-stretched for Aubry. “Hey Aubry,” she cooed as the little girl got fussy, letting out a cry of protest. “It’s OK, sweetie, your mommy is getting you your dinner.” Lisa rocked the fussy baby when Shawna popped in beside her. “Jesu-, don’t do that Shawna, do you want me to drop her?”

“Sorry Lisa, I heard her crying and I couldn’t help it, come ‘ere you,” Shawna took her daughter and popped back to the back room with her. Lisa turned to Cisco.

“Look, I’m really sorry about earlier-”

“Don’t worry about it, Hartley talked to me and what he said actually makes sense, but we should get our stories straight.”

“Agreed, lunch? You wanna go out or stay here?”

“Let’s stay, I think it’ll be better if Hartley knows.” They ordered their food and sat in a booth incase any other customers came in. “OK, where and how did we meet?”

“Well, how much do they know about what you do?”

“They know I work with the Flash, that’s about it. Why?”

“Well, maybe I got hurt during a meta attack, the Flash saved me and took me to S.T.A.R. Labs where when I woke up, you were the first person I laid eyes on. For me it was love at first sight.”

“Adorable, seriously,” Hartley said bringing them their food. “It’s cute, but I’d like to remind you this is the real world.”

“OK genius,” Lisa said, “how did we meet?”

“You were jogging in the park when Cisco was testing a new gadget, late at night, it malfunctioned, sent you flying, he bought you a drink to say sorry. Simple.” Hartley shrugged.

“He’s not wrong,” Cisco agreed, “it is simple. And as much as I hate to admit it, plausable.”

“I can work with that,” Lisa agreed.

 

_That morning Cisco had met up with his mother for breakfast and his brother Danté joined them, uninvited as usual. He was bragging about his engagement party and how wonderful it was going to be, now that he was out of physio for his fingers. Cisco had seen Lisa over his mother’s shoulder. Lisa walked by as Danté made a snide comment about Cisco’s inability to get a good woman and she just reacted._

_“Hey you,” she said, stopping by Cisco and leaning down to kiss him on the lips. “Sorry, am I interupting?” She said quickly, looking at the shocked faces of his mother and brother. “Sorry, I’m Lisa, Cisco I’ll catch you later,” she kissed him again, slipping a slip of paper (which he would later realise was her phone number) into his jacket pocket._

 

Cisco and Hartley returned to their home, later that night, Lisa and Cisco’s story fully worked out.

They met in the park at night, when Lisa was on a jog and Cisco’s tempermental new training drone got a signal interuption and flew into her, knocking her to the ground. Cisco ran over to help her up and offered to buy her a drink, he even gave her his jacket since she fell into a puddle. The next day he took her to lunch and kissed her goodbye when he walked her back to work. They’d been seeing each other exclusively ever since.

Hartley and Cisco were making dinner and opening a second bottle of wine when Cisco’s phone rang. “My mother, right on time, turn the music down,” Cisco kissed Hartley’s lips and answered the phone. “Hey mom, I will be at the family party this weekend. I don’t know if my roommate can get it off work,” Cisco smiled and Hartley smirked, “I can try and get him to make that dip you like. I guess I do have some explaining to do, I can come by tomorrow after work. I will see you then.” He hung up. “So, mom says hi, can you make some dip and are you coming at the weekend?”

“Hm, I’m sure I can take some time out of work and I will pick up the ingredients while shopping.”

The next day Cisco went to see his mother after work and told the story he and Lisa had concocted the previous night. Lisa had agreed to go with him to the family party, where she met Danté’s delightful fiancé, who insisted that they get to know each other better. Lisa suspected, correctly, that she had little choice in the matter.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spooky Flash Week Day 2: Mythical Creature/Fairytale AU  
> Cisco and Lisa are facing Zombies

 

Spooky Flash Week Day 2: Mythical Creature/Fairytale AU

Cisco was running through the streets of what was once Central City, avoiding  _ **them**_. Central City had been quarantined and nobody came to help or to save them. A bad batch of tainted Vertigo had mutated a group of people in a night club, two weeks before. They’d been cut off by the morning and chaos ensued. 

Cisco supposed he was lucky. To have made it this long. The Flash had been in Star City with the Arrow and he hoped Barry had the sense not to try and break the quarantine. All Cisco had to do was survive until the mutants starved and the Army sent in a rescue team. If they ever did. Knowing Eiling Cisco would bet he’d be stupid enough to try and capture the mutants to use as weapons.

Cisco ducked through an alley way as the group of mutants that had been following him went past. He let out a sigh and pulled his jacket tighter around him, continuing through the alley. The mutants had chased him from his hide out. He’d managed to grab his bag of tech he’d saved before S.T.A.R. Labs had been over run. That had been day 2, when he’d go separated from Caitlin. He hoped she was alright.

He froze hearing a snarl behind him and swore, running as fast as he could, hearing the mutant chasing him. He made it to the other street where he was met by a blinding light and the roar of an engine. A motorcycle skidded to a halt in front of him.

“Cisco!”

“Lisa?”

“Get on if you want to live!” Cisco climbed onto the back and held onto her tightly around the waist as she zipped through the streets to where she had been holed up.

“Saints and Sinners?” He asked as she hid the bike.

“One of our safe houses was underneath it. It’s pretty hard to get into but has so many emergency exits. Come on, the others are at a different one, but it’s getting dark.”

“Who’re the others?”

“My brother, Mark, Shawna and their daughter, Hartley was with us, but Axel told him he had a way out and we lost Mick on day 1. Not to the mutants, he went in search of his kid from her day care center and as far as I know he isn’t back there yet.”

“I’m sorry.”

“It’s alright, Mick’s tough.”

“I didn’t know heatwave had a kid?”

“ ** _Has_**. And yeah, she’s nearly 8.” He followed Lisa into the bar and watched as she keyed in a code behind the bar.

“I thought the power was down?”

“There’s a generator running off power Len wired up.” She opened a hatch and waved him to follow her down, he closed it behind him and she flicked on a single light bulb. In the low light Cisco took a good look at Lisa. Her hair was tied back in a single french braid which looked recently done, her jeans and leather jacket seemed to hang off of her and her eyes looked like she hadn’t had a decent night sleep since this whole thing started. To Lisa, Cisco didn’t look much better. His hair was tied back messily, his clothes were ripped and torn from near scrapes with the mutants. “Get some rest, we’ll go find the others in the morning.”

“No, you rest, I’ll keep watch, you need it more than I do.”

“Cisco that’s nice but I couldn’t sleep even if I wanted to right now.”

“How come?”

“This? What’s happening out there, it is literally one of my worst nightmares growing up. I can’t sleep without having nightmares.”

“Then at least try lay down and rest.” The concerned look in his eyes made her nod in agreement, and she shed her jacket, switching it for a softer one wth material like Cisco’s. Lisa sat on the edge of the single camp bed before sliding back to sit against the wall, tucking her knees to her chest.

“Could you sit with me until I fall asleep?” Cisco paused, the request was so out of character he was thrown a little by it, but he saw the real fear in her eyes and agreed, sitting beside her he let her lean against his shoulder and hold onto his arm. She grew heavier as she fell into a deeper sleep and he shifted her to lay across his lap. With one hand he threaded their fingers together and the other he rubbed her back when she whimpered from bad dreams.

After a few hours she woke slowly, sitting up and stretching. Yawning she rubbed the sleep out of her eyes and turned to Cisco who’d fallen asleep. Lisa smiled, despite the lack of it, that had been the best sleep she’d had in a long time. “Cisco,” she said softly, waking him. 

“Mm, what’s happening?”

“Nothing, it’s almost day light.”

“Did you sleep OK?”

“Yeah, thanks to you,” she said. They sat looking at each other for a while, still linked by their hand and Lisa leaned towards him, pressing their lips together. Cisco’s free hand slid over her jeans to her waist and her’s held onto his upper arm. The kiss was slow and meaningful. It wasn’t the first time they had kissed and they both sincerely hoped, it wouldn’t be their last as they prepared to face the horrors of the day.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> October 26th - High School/ College AU  
> Cisco and Barry always pit their daughters against each other at the Science fair, this year they've had enough

 

October 26th - High School/ College AU

 

Lisa Ramon looked up from the dinner she was making as her teenage daughter Sofia sat at the table, folding her arms and resting her chin on them. “What’s the matter?” She asked.

“Dad and uncle Hartley are arguing again. They probably don’t even know I’m gone.”

“You know how they are, everything will work out. What’re they fighting over?”

“My Science project.”

“I thought you were gonna work on that alone?”

“I was, but I emailed uncle Hartley for his research on sound waves. Then dad saw me reading it and had to out-do him.”

“They’re only trying to help, I’m sure.”

“Dad really wants me to win this year, against Kenzie Allen.”

“For the love of God, honey, get me my gold gun.” Her daughter gave her a blank look. “Don’t give me that face, get it for me, I’m not gonna hurt them, just fire a warning shot. Are they in the basement?”

“Yeah…” Sofia told her handing over the gun.

“Stay here.”

 

Lisa turned dinner down on the stove and went to the basement where her husband and best friend were. “Are you fucking kidding me?” She muttered seeing they had turned the basement into a war zone. They were hiding behind over-turned tables, Hartley was firing sound waves at Cisco who was using his own tech that did God only knew what, to fire back at Hartley. She walked over to the work bench and packed Sofia’s project into a box before going back upstairs. “Go get Mia from her nap and tell Noah to get his shoes on.”

“Where’re we going?” Sofia asked as her mother used the gold gun to lock her husband and best friend in the basement. 

“S.T.A.R. Labs,” Lisa answered taking Cisco’s pass card out of his jacket. “You’re gonna work on your project and I’m gonna keep Caitlin company while McKenzie is probably doing the same thing.”

Sofia ran upstairs and lifted Mia who was refusing her nap out of her crib and got her dressed for the Spring weather, calling through to Noah, her 11 year old brother who was screaming at his X-Box.

 

On the way to S.T.A.R. Labs Lisa picked up a few Pizza’s for dinner and let them into the lab with Cisco’s card. “Hey Cisco,” Caitlin said seeing his ID flash up on the screen.

“Not Cisco, he’s locked in the basement with Hartley having a round of tech V sound waves.” Lisa said and Caitlin turned.

“Again?”

“Again, can she use the lab for her science project?”

“Sure, Kenzie’s already in there,” Caitlin smiled and buzzed them through with the project and Pizza for the girls.

“I guessed you’d be here too,” Lisa said sliding a pizza box over to Caitlin, “what’s Kenzie working on?”

“I’m not exactly sure, but I’m keeping an eye with the cameras. Barry was driving her crazy, I froze the basement door shut. I’m guessing you used the gold gun?”

“Pretty much,” Lisa placed Mia in the soft play area in the cortex.

 

“Hey Kenzie.”

“Hi Sofia, your dad too?”

“And my uncle.”

“Yikes. I get they want us to win but this is getting ridiculous. What’re you working on?”

“I was looking at sound waves but right now I don’t even want to think about them.” Sofia explained offering her friend a slice of pizza.

“Yeah, I was doing the advances in forensic science but my dad got too into it for me and I got put off.” Kenzie told her taking a bite with mushrooms and peppers.

“Our dad’s need to take a chill.”

“Yeah, I don’t get why they want us to beat each other all the time. It’s so annoying.” Kenzie said folding her arms. “I think I have an idea that’s gonna both please them and piss them off.”

 

Friday after lunch at school the Science Fair was taking place in the gym. Caitlin and Lisa had given their husbands and Hartley a stern talking to, forcing them to leave the girls alone with their projects and the three men were barred until the winner was announced at 4PM.

The head teacher stood at the front of the gym with a microphone to announce the winner. “First place, who will go on to represent our school in the regional Science competition is, Mckenzie Allen,” Barry turned to Cisco, “and Sofia Ramon-”

“What?” Both men said confused as both girls accepted their award certificate and prize money.

“-for their project on nano technology and it’s uses in our society.”

 

The girls approached their parents and their mom’s hugged them, telling them they were proud. “You worked together?” Cisco asked.

“We’re fed up of you pitting us against each other and since we can’t both win apart-”

“We decided to work together on something better.” Kenzie finished. “So we called Ray Palmer in Star City to ask about his nano tech.”

“After that, it was easy.”

“Yeah, mom let us use her old lab in S.T.A.R. Labs." 

"Besides dad,” Sofia said, “we’re going to need our combined brain power when we get to Nationals if we want to beat Tommy Queen.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> October 27th - Masquerade AU  
> A long time a go in a kingdom some way away there was an arguing brother and sister…

October 27th - Masquerade AU

_A long time a go in a kingdom some way away there was an arguing brother and sister…_

“You’re not going to the ball Lisa, end of story.”

“Why not Lenny?”

“Because you’re my sister, I’m in charge and I said no. And you’re grounded, or do I have to remind you? Besides, me and Mick are out of town tonight and someone has to watch Aideen for him.

Fuming, Lisa went to her room and slammed the door. She’d been so excited for the ball celebrating Prince Cisco’s 21st birthday. She’d even made a dress, hoping to catch his eye. Every girl who was over the age of 16 had been invited to the ball, his mother hoping that he would find a nice girl and settle down, ready to inherit the kingdom as his father was nearing the end of his reign. Lisa was just shy of 18 when she received her invite. But her brother was really playing hard ball (no pun intended) right now. 

Sure she was grounded but that was so not her fault. In fact she blamed Hartley Rathaway entirely and partially Thea Queen. Going joy-riding, in the Queen family carriage, after drinking had been entirely Hartley’s idea and at the time Lisa had been too drunk to know any better.

Lisa knew that Len didn’t exactly approve of her friends, but as a master thief, he was in no position to judge. She looked at her dress as something hit her window. Looking to the ground she saw Hartley and Thea and let down a rope ladder for them to climb.

"So are you coming tomorrow night?”

“I’m still grounded, thanks to this asshole.” Lisa said punching Hartley in the arm.

“Hey, you know I get reckless when I drink.” He said defensively. “You on babysitting duty?”

“Yeah, they’re running a heist out of town. Mick’s dropping Aideen off soon.”

“Why don’t you just get a babysitter for her?” Thea asked.

“She’s three and has already learnt the art of blackmail and betrayal.”

“Make her a dress and bring her, promise her candy or something.” Hartley suggested. 

“You know Hart? For a genius you can say some pretty stupid things.”

“Well it’s not a completely bad idea Lisa, you get to go-”

“Then the prince sees me with a child, probably assumes she’s mine and writes me off and I get in trouble with my brother.” Lisa pointed out, “besides, Aideen is under 16, she can’t go in.”

“I can’t believe I’m offering this,” Hartley mumbled, “put her to bed and I’ll babysit.”

“But-”

“She sleeps through, I’ll babysit for you, Lisa, I know how much you want this. Besides, you and Thea have been planning this for months.”

“Hart, if you weren’t gay I’d marry you just for offering,” Lisa said hugging him tightly. “Thank you.”

“Don’t worry about it, but if the prince kisses you, I want details,” he smiled with a wink.

“You got ‘em,” she laughed.

 

Mick dropped off Aideen and picked up Len for the heist, “we’ll be back in a week, behave yourself.” Len warned, saddling his horse.

Lisa held Aideen as she waved goodbye to her dad before taking the little girl to collect eggs from the chickens.

At 7:30 Lisa told Aideen a story and put her to bed in her brother’s room before taking a shower and preparing her dress. She was just finishing her hair when Hartley and Thea arrived. Thea was wearing a pink ball gown with her long hair in loose curls. Lisa was wearing a gold one she’d bought the material with her babysitting money. Despite all the trouble she caused Lisa was very good with children.

Before they left Thea produced two masquerade masks that matched their dresses. “If she wakes up she’ll be half asleep, but she knows who you are so just say I’m out on an errand and give her some milk.”

“Got it, now go and be home by midnight.”

“Why midnight?”

“My curfew is at two and I am not going home without having a little fun first.”

 

The Queen’s carriage arrived at the ball just after 8:45, Thea’s older brother Oliver and his wife Felicity were also attending as their mother was out of town on business. Lisa handed in her invite along with Thea and they joined the other guests who were enjoying the ball. There was a string quartet and couples were dancing to their melodies. Thea had been snatched up early by a young man in a suit who claimed to be friends with the Prince, Roy Harper.

Lisa was sipping a drink and talking with Felicity when Oliver tapped his wife on the shoulder and asked her to dance. Lisa stood alone, placing the empty glass down watching the couples dancing in time with the beat.

Lisa was tapped on the shoulder by a young man wearing red and gold formal clothes and a matching red mask, his what seemed long hair tied back behind his neck. “May I have this dance?” He asked, he sounded nervous. Lisa nodded shyly and took his hand as he lead her confidently onto the dancefloor. With one hand in Lisa’s and the other on her waist the mysterious stranger lead the dance. Lisa blushed as he smiled, looking into her eyes. “Would you like to take a walk?” He asked and Lisa nodded, making sure that Thea saw her leaving. “I enjoyed dancing with you,” he said to her.

“So did I, with you,” she said as he removed his mask, Lisa kept hers on, glad she did when she saw who she had been dancing with. “You-”

“Shh, please don’t, I’m trying to keep a low profile,” the man- no, the Prince pleaded of her. Lisa nodded, too surprised to speak. “Thank you.”

“No problem, your h-”

“Please, call me Cisco.”

“No problem, Cisco.”

“So, do I get to see the pretty face behind the voice?”

“I think I’d better leave it on,” she smiled.

“Then a name? Please.”

“My name’s Lisa.”

“Lisa what?”

“Just Lisa.”

“It’s beautiful. Would you like to dance some more, Lisa?”

“But there’s no music,” she smiled.

“Well I guess we’ll just have to talk and get to know each other,” Cisco smiled. They resumed their position of dancing and asked each other questions. Cisco liked Lisa, she didn’t ask things that other girls asked of him, she asked about him, not his kingdom or his royal status. The patio doors opened and Cisco hurriedly put on his mask when Thea interrupted them. 

“Lisa we have to go, Ollie is waiting by the carriage.” She said feeling guilty for interrupting her friend.

“I’m sorry, I have a curfew-”

“Don’t worry about it. I had fun.”

“Me too,” Lisa smiled.

“Goodnight Lisa,” Cisco said swooping forward to capture her lips in a soft and gentle kiss. Startled Lisa soon melted against him, wishing that moment would never end. Sadly for her it did, when Cisco pulled back, smiled and cupped her cheek. “Until we meet again,” he said softly. He bowed his head to Thea as he walked passed her.

 

When the carriage pulled back up at the Snart’s home Thea told her brother she was staying over, worried about the start struck state Lisa had been left in. She hadn’t stopped smiling since the stranger had kissed her and she wanted details.

Hartley was waiting for them. “Hey ladies, what’s up with Lisa?”

“A mysterious stranger kissed her.”

“Ooo, who was he? Tell me all about it.”

“Tomorrow Hartley, I need to check on Aideen and get some rest,” Lisa told him, smiling the whole time.

“She’s been like this the whole time.” Thea commented. “Go have some fun,” Thea told Hartley and followed Lisa to her room to help her out of her gown.

“He’s so perfect,” Lisa smiled collapsing onto her bed as Thea shimmied out of her dress and put on something loose of Lisa’s to sleep in.

“Who was he Lise?” Thea asked excited.

“Him.”

“Who’s hi- No!”

“Yes!”

“You got kissed by the Prince?”

“I did,” Lisa sighed, “Oh Thea, it was perfect and he was so nice, he respected my boundaries and everything, didn’t push… Why did he have to be the Prince?”

 

Back in the palace Cisco and some of his friends were hanging out in his wing of the palace after the party. It was just him, his best friends Barry, Roy and a young man who’s family held a place on his father’s council, Hartley. They didn’t hang out very often, it was mainly to please their parents as they often differed in opinions. And Hartley was a shameless flirt when it came to Cisco… Or any man really. Hartley had gotten to the party late and had almost missed it. “Where were you tonight?” Cisco asked him.

“I was doing a friend a favour,” he answered cryptically. “Did I miss much?”

“The ball was OK, I did meet a girl, I liked her.”

“Do I get a name?”

“Not a chance,” Cisco smiled, “she was amazing though, different from the other girls in the kingdom. She didn’t seem to want to know about the kingdom or the palace, she wanted to know about me. My interests. And she was beautiful. I kissed her,” he admitted. “It was perfect, just like her,” Cisco said. “I have to find her, see her again. I must.”

 

The next morning Oliver picked Thea up with fresh clothes and left Lisa looking after Aideen. They took a stroll into the town and bought groceries for the week, then Lisa took Aideen riding in the fields, teaching her how to use the reigns to lead the horse. Aideen helped her feed the animals she and Len kept and soon it was time for her story and bed. Lisa stood in the window looking up at the palace and thinking of him.

 

Later that day Cisco woke ready to plan, he had to find the girl from the ball. He remembered her exactly, her hair, her dress, her eyes, the way they danced and how she liked him, even before his reveal as the prince. Before now Cisco had never believed in true love or love at first sight until the night of the ball. If he just saw her again, he could be die happy. He just hoped that whenever they should meet again, she would feel the same way. 

He and his body guard, Roy would search the town and the surrounding villages, hoping to find her. Cisco was smart and so wore plain clothes, so he could blend in, if people got word of the prince going out there would be talk. Talk meant rumors and rumors caused trouble.

He wore plain clothes with a dark cloak and let his wild hair fall free to his shoulders. Roy also plain clothes and an old red hooded cloak. Removing the royal seal from the horses they saddled up, Cisco bid his mother farewell, promising to return with his lady and left the the first village.

 

As the week wore on Lisa remained in an elevated mood while Cisco grew tired and bored of searching. All of the ladies faces were beginning to blur and he was beginning to miss being able to spend the days reading in his library. Roy as ever was loyal, also searching for the young lady he had fallen for at the ball. 

“I think I know where we might be able to find a lead to who and where she is,” Roy said after the fifth day. Cisco perked up and looked at him, “in the upcoming village lives the girl I met at the ball, from what I saw they were close and arrived together in the same carriage and left the same. If anyone knows who your mystery girl is, it’s her.”

“Then lead the way. But first the horses need water, I believe there’s a small farm up ahead, we’ll stop there first.”

 

Len returned from his heist rich in prizes. The house was empty so he assumed Lisa had taken Aideen out so he went about unpacking from his journey when someone knocked at the door. He opened it to a youth in a red hooded cloak. “Can I help you?”

“Yes, me and my friend are traveling and wondered if you could let our horses drink water from your well?” Len thought about it. The heist had gone well so he was in a good mood.

“Sure, help yourselves.”

“Thank you.”  Len closed the door and went back to his task.

 

Lisa and Aideen were walking back from the market when Mick appeared in their path. He was carrying a bag with Aideen’s things he had collected from Len’s place and swooped his daughter into a hug. “Thank you for watching her.”

“No problem Mick, she was an angel all week,” she smiled.

“Here, for you,” he pressed a bag of coins into her hand.

“Mick this is way too much-”

“Don’t worry about it, you make her happy, that’s what I care about.”

 

Mick took Aideen and Lisa decided to cut through the forest to a place she and Len used to go when they were young. Lisa hid the coins in her bag and slipped off her shoes, sitting on a flat rock she let her feet dip into the cool, clear water. 

“I’m telling you it’s a short cut,” Lisa heard a voice.

“Well if you’re so sure, why are we lost?” A familiar voice asked. Lisa gasped, it couldn’t be. She pulled her cloak hood up, covering her face as the two men on horses approached. “Excuse me, could you point us the way to the Queen home?” Lisa nodded silently and pointed right, the way they had come from. “Thank you. Your assistance is much appreciated.” Cisco said shooting Roy a glare. 

Lisa let out a breath and slipped her shoes back on, rushing home.

 

The Queen family, a family of nobility were preparing to eat dinner when a servant announced Thea had a visitor. “Please, continue, I’ll only be a minute.” She assured them. “Roy,” she smiled running across the foyer to him and into his arms.

“It is so nice to see you again.” He told her. “I need your help. The girl that came with you the night of the ball, I need to know where to find her.”

“How come?” Thea asked suspicious.

“Please,” came a new voice.

“Your highness,” Thea curtsied. “I’m very sorry sir, but I don’t think I can tell you.”

“Please, don’t, I think I’m in love with her and must know where to find her. I’m begging you miss Queen.” Cisco pleaded with her and Roy pleaded with his eyes.

“I guess I can take you there. But, you should know, her brother doesn’t know she went to the ball. She was kinda grounded at the time.” Cisco nodded.

“I just need to see her.” Thea sent her apologies to her family and saddled her own horse, taking the lead in a hasty canter through the forest road to the village. “Isn’t this where we stopped for water?” Cisco asked as they came to a farm.

“You should probably change into something more… Royal, her brother is very skeptical when men are interested in his sister.” Thea warned Cisco who changed into the single royal clothes he had brought with him. “Let me go in, then wait five minutes.”

 

Thea was let in by Len who allowed her see Lisa, who had news of ungrounding. “You are probably about to get re-grounded.”

“What are you talking about?”

“The Prince is outside.”

“No, no, no, he can’t, Len is gonna kill me,” Lisa worried.

“Lisa, he feels the same way as you do, love and first sight and all that. He wants to court you.”

“He does?” Thea nodded and Lisa smiled.

“That still doesn’t change the fact my brother is gonna kill him.” Before she could do anything there was a knock at the door. “Oh no,” she whispered as they went to her bedroom door to watch.

 

“Look if your horses need more water just take it-”

“Actually I’m here to announce his Royal Highness, Prince Cisco.”

Len bowed, “your highness, how may I be of service?”

“The other night at the ball, I danced with a young lady-”

“No young lady from this house attended the bal-”

“Actually Lenny,” Lisa began, “Hartley babysat and I went with Thea and her brother.” Len looked furious that she had disobeyed him. Again. 

“Lisa!”

“Cisco,” she smiled and walked toward the door, curtsying. Cisco stepped forward and took her hands in his.

“Lisa I have not been able to think about anyone other than you since that night. I’ve searched for you to ask for your hand in courtship. That is, I hope, if your brother approves of us.” He turned to face Len who did not know what to say. He was angry that Lisa had snuck out but he was glad she seemed happy. He spent a long moment looking between the pair.

“One month of trial courtship. You are to be chaperoned at all times. Once the month is up I will decide weather I give you my blessing, your highness.” Len said and Lisa smiled, because at least he was giving her a chance at another life. She knew he didn’t want her to have the same life he did and maybe, just maybe he knew this was going to be good for her.

Lisa let go of Cisco’s hands and hugged her brother tightly. “Thank you,” she whispered.

 

Cisco decreed that the siblings should come to the palace to save them all many days journey back and fourth, he let Roy escort Thea home where he made his intentions known to her brother and step-father. While her brother flat out denied him the chance, her step father promised to talk to him, seeing how Roy made Thea happy.

 

Len and Lisa were shown to their rooms in the guest wing of the palace. Cisco took them to meet his mother, the queen who was taking charge until he was ready to take the throne. “Mom, this is Lisa and her brother Len. Len has allowed me courtship of his sister.”

“On a strictly trial basis, your highness,” Len said bowing before the queen.

Cisco’s mother liked the look of Lisa, she liked how her son would light up at the thought of her. She nodded her approval of the match. “This is your home for as long as you both choose, please, join us for dinner tonight.”

“Thank you your majesty,” Len said and bowed again. They were left to explore the guest wing. Cisco came by an hour later, inquiring for Lisa’s presence in a tour of the castle. He provided a female chaperone and Len approved for her to go.

“And this is my favourite room,” he told her, “my library,” he pushed the doors open to a sight more spectacular than Lisa had ever imagined. Shelves upon shelves of books upon books with a fireplace. 

“It’s beautiful,” she smiled.

“I like to think so,” he smiled also. “You can come here any time you like. And if you know of any books or authors not here, I’ll have their work tracked down for you.”

“Oh Cisco, thank you, may I?” He nodded and watched as she explored the shelves of the bottom floor. “Len would love this, he’ll read anything and everything, that’s how I got into it.”

“Then he is welcome too. Alas, we must go and prepare for dinner. Please, let me escort you back to your room.” He offered his arm and she slipped her’s through his elbow.

 

A month passed and Cisco spent as much time as he could with Lisa whenever Len allowed it. They were brought before the queen,  and the king, who was feeling better than he had in a long time. After some consideration on her own brother’s part Thea was in attendance, in her courtship with Roy. 

“Mr Snart have you come to a decision?” The queen asked him.

“I believe I have. I’ve never seen my sister so happy, she’s so happy she’s practically glowing. I grant your son to court her both supervised and sometimes not.” He smiled as he saw Lisa and Cisco grin, “provided they don’t abuse that privilege.” He added.

 

Later that evening on the library balcony Cisco was showing Lisa the constellations in the stars. “They’re so beautiful.”

“Their beauty cannot compare to yours,” he told her and she blushed. 

“There’s something I would like us to do, provided it isn’t too forward.”

“What is it?” Cisco asked.

“I should like you to kiss me again. Like the night at the ball. It was my first kiss and it was everything I’ve ever dreamed of and I should like to try it again.” During her speech she turned in his arms to face him. He stroked her cheek with his index finger.

“Whatever you wish,” he mumbled leaning towards her as he had that night, capturing her lips in a delicate embrace. Lisa saw stars and her stomach felt full of butterflies. It was a feeling she cherished and hoped would never end.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spooky Flash Week: Autumn/Sweater Weather AU

Spooky Flash Week Day Autumn/Sweater Weather AU

 

Lisa woke to the gentle beams of sunlight that crept through the curtains. Rolling onto her side she came face to face with her husband of seven years, Cisco Ramon. Since he got proper control over his powers six years ago Lisa usually had to take his visor off him in his sleep or he risked getting lost in a different universe he would explore. It had only happened once but it was serious enough to make Lisa worry about him. Lisa heard a whine from the baby monitor and smiled. Noah, their nine month old son was awake. She checked the clock on Cisco’s night stand, 6:42 in the morning. Rolling out of bed she shivered slightly going through to their son’s room.

“Morning Noah,” she said softly and the happy little boy bounced and reached for his mommy. Lisa loved Noah’s smile, it was just the same as Cisco’s and she could see a couple of his baby teeth (currently the things that haunted her nights) were coming through. “You wanna come cuddle with mommy and daddy? Yeah? Oh sweetie you need changing, you leaked through to your jammies,” she cooed at him. She changed Noah and cuddled him, dancing to keep herself warmer.  She took him quickly downstairs to turn up the thermostat before checking in on her six year old daughter, Sofia, currently still asleep.

Lisa pressed a kiss to Noah’s thick, soft, black hair and slipped back into bed beside Cisco, laying Noah between them she watched as he contently babbled away and couldn’t help but smile. Noah rolled towards his father and began grabbing at his face. “Daddy loves you too,” Cisco mumbled making noises as he pretended to gobble up Noah’s little hands. “Morning,” he said softly to Lisa.

“Morning, it’s still early and the house is a little cold. I blame you,” she winked, “you’ve made me soft.”

“Mommy knew what she was getting into, right Noah?” Cisco joked tickling his son. Suddenly as seven hit and the alarm went off. Cisco climbed out of bed, shivering he pulled on one of his t-shirts and a S.T.A.R. Labs sweater. “Is everything packed in the car?”

“Mmhmm, all in car,” Lisa said lifting Noah to her chest, “we can go when we’re ready, but I need a shower, he needs breakfast and Sofia will be waking up soon.”

“Alright, give him here, come on buddy, let’s go get breakfast,” he said kissing Lisa as he took Noah.

 

Lisa showered and tied her long hair back before heading to the kitchen, kissing Sofia good morning as she passed her. She was dressed in dark skinny jeans, a plaid button up shirt and her all weather boots. Cisco had made pancakes for Sofia and himself and was feeding Noah with oatmeal. Lisa had put herself on a diet, after she started weening Noah onto bottle feeds.

“Mommy why are you still eating your diet food? You look pretty anyway.”

“Sweetie I’m not doing it because I don’t think I’m pretty,” she said preparing a bowl of fresh fruit, “but before I had your brother I could fit in a size 12 and I want to use my old costume this Halloween for the party this year.” She explained to Sofia, “it’s just a little too tight at the minute,” she added popping a blueberry into her mouth.

“I always liked it tight on you,” Cisco murmured for only her to hear.

“And I like to breathe.” Lisa said leaning over and kissing him.

After his breakfast Cisco went and showered while Lisa dressed Noah in warm clothes for the journey ahead while Sofia dressed herself. “Ready!” Sofia called excitedly, Lisa turned and chuckled at her daughter. She was wearing purple jeans, unzipped bright pink boots (which were on the wrong feet) a red long-sleeved shirt with sequinned flowers on the front, the outfit was completed with a neon orange tutu from last Halloween. 

“Beautiful, your boots just need switching feet.”

“OK,” Sofia dropped to the floor, pulling off her boots while Lisa put little shoes on Noah. “Now I’m ready,” Sofia announced.

“Go get your sweater for the car.” Sofia ran back to her room and Lisa put a knitted sweater on her little boy before lifting him to her for a kiss and pulling on a little hat.

“Daddy how do I look?” Sofia asked twirling as Cisco left their room, tugging on his warm jacket.  

“Absolutely beautiful,” he told her, lifting her onto his side, “ready?” He asked Lisa holding out her sweater.

“Ready.”

 

Children in their car seats they set off, traveling up state to a wood cabin holiday destination for mid-semester break. Once unpacked Cisco took Sofia to explore the woods while Noah took his nap, Lisa called Len who was supposed to be coming as well as Shawna who was on her way to join them with Mark and their daughter a year older than Sofia. 

Len arrived first, on his motorcycle and he greeted Lisa with a hug at the door. “Hey, where’re the kids?”

"Cisco took Sofia out, three hours is a long time for a kid to be sat in a car. They shouldn’t be too long. Noah on the other hand is just waking up,” she explained as Noah let out a cry, making his presence known. Once in Lisa’s arms Noah snuggled into her shoulder, his tiny fist rubbing his eyes. “Look who’s here Noah,” Noah blinked his big chocolate brown eyes, looking at Len, it took him a minute to recognize him, “he’s a little grumpy lately, his teeth are coming in.” Lisa explained as Noah remained snuggled into her shoulder.

“Poor kid,” Len ruffled his hair and kissed his nephew’s forehead.

“Uncle Len!” Len turned in time to catch Sofia in his arms.

“Hey you, how’s my favourite niece?” He asked swinging her onto his hip.

“I’m your only niece.” She giggled. Sofia told her uncle excitedly about her Cisco’s walk while Lisa heard a car pull up in the drive way. 

“Shawna’s here, I’m gonna go get his teething gel from the bag,” Lisa told Cisco.

Cisco waited on the porch for the meta-human couple and their daughter Andie age seven. “Hey guys,” suddenly Andie appeared beside him. “Did you just-”

“I got powers, like mommy,” the little girl, an exact copy of her mother, cried bouncing on her toes.

“When did this happen?” Cisco asked as her parents caught up to her.

“Started over the summer, I told her no showing off until we were sure she could do it safely.” Shawna told her.

“Shawna!”

“Hey Lisa, hi Noah,” Noah hid his face in Lisa’s shoulder again. “What’s with Mr Grumpy?”

“Teething.”

“Aw, it get’s better sweetheart,” Shawna said softly. “Where’s Sofia?”

“Inside with Lenny, he got here about ten minutes ago.”

 

Later that evening when the kids had been put to bed Lisa sat on the porch swing alone. Since seeing Andie using her powers she was concerned about Sofia. If she did develop abilities, would they be like her dad’s? Could meta-children have different abilities to their parents? She knew that Barry and Caitlin’s children, their oldest had Barry’s powers and their second baby, at 2 had similar but not the same powers as Caitlin.

“Hey, something wrong?” Cisco asked joining her.. 

“I’m fine, just a little concerned about Sofia.”

“Why concerned?”

“What if she gets your meta abilities? Not that being a meta is bad, but the things you’ve seen in your vibes, they aren’t for children.” Lisa told him and he understood. He’d seen real horrors in his visions of other worlds, Lisa was right, they were anything but child-friendly.

“I know, but who know’s Lisa, she could have any power, or none. We just have to wait and see,” he put his arm around her and she shivered. “Cold?”

“I’ll get my jacket-”

“No, here, take my sweater,” he smiled pulling his S.T.A.R. Labs sweater over his head and giving it to her. She smiled, tugging it on. It was soft, warm and smelled like Cisco. “I love you Lisa,” he murmured as she tucked her feet beneath her, leaning into him.

“I love you too.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spooky Flash Week Day 8: Halloween Party AU  
> Hartley takes Cisco to a Halloween Party at Len's bar, he meets Lisa.

Spooky Flash Week Day 8: Halloween Party AU

 

 

Cisco really didn’t know why he had agreed to go to this party. Cisco was being driven by a friend from work. Fresh out of college Cisco had been snapped up by S.T.A.R. Labs for his Thesis in Engineering and while there he’s made good work friends with a Physicist his age called Hartley Rathaway.

_“What’re you doing this weekend?” Hartley asked him one Friday._

_“Same thing I do every weekend, probably see my mother, hang out with_ _friends, why?”_

_“A friend of mine is throwing a Halloween Costume Party at his bar, he told me to invite friends. It’s a new bar and he wants to build interest.”_

_“I don’t know Hartley.”_

_“It’ll be fun.”_

_“Fine, I don’t see why not.”_

_“Great, I’ll get you at 8:30?”_

_“Isn’t that a little early?”_

_“I told the owner I'd help finish up the decorations._

_"Sure.” Cisco said, thinking drastically what costume he could possibly throw together at such a short notice._

8:30 Saturday night Hartley arrived in his costume, Peter Pan, to find Cisco dressed as Will Turner from Pirates of the Carribean films.

When they had arrived Hartley lead him straight to the bar and ordered them both a drink and a shot from a guy he called Mark. All of the bar staff, it seemed were dressed as zombies with ripped or little clothing on. Soon after they arrived a man walked over to Hartley and greeted him warmly. “Len, good to see you, the place looks great, this is my friend from work, Cisco. Cisco this is Len, he owns this place.”

“Nice to meet you,” Len said shaking Cisco firmly by the hand.

“You too, this is a nice bar.”

“Thanks, Hart Lisa’s having a little trouble setting up the sound, do you think you can give her a hand?”

“Actually that’s more of Cisco’s thing, I’m sure he’d be happy to help.” Len looked at Cisco.

“Sure, I can give Lisa a hand. No problem.”

“Thank you, she’s behind the booth by the stage over there.”

“OK, I’ll be back soon,” Cisco went over to the booth in the back corner. Behind it was a girl, crouching and about to cross two very bad wires. “Stop,” he called out and she turned, surprised. “Sorry, um, I’m Cisco, Hartley’s friend- sorry, if you cross those wires you’ll get a nasty shock.” He stammered. “Sorry- Uh, your brother said you were having trouble getting the speakers to work? I’m an engineer- I’m gonna shut up now,” he said.

“Alright, all yours,” Lisa said getting to her feet and brushing the dust off of her legs. She was wearing shiney gold leggins and a sparkley gold corset. She was currently barefoot and her hair was tied back with a gold ribbon.

Cisco nodded and slipped past her to the open panel on the speaker and began examining what was wrong. It wasn’t too difficult for Cisco to fix, he switched a couple of leads over, reconnected the correct wires and closed up the panel. “All done,” he said proudly. “Should run smoothly.” He said smiling at Lisa.

“Thank you. And thanks for stopping me with the wires, I’m always putting the wrong ones together in class.”

“Class?”

“I’m taking a course in basic electric wiring. It’s for credits towards getting into college.”

“Cool what’re you wanting to study?” He asked.

“Electrical and Electronic Engineering at Hudson U.”

“I just graduated from there in the Summer.”

“Oh cool, is it any good?”

“I liked it, but for the engineering part of the course, if you get Lisen, make sure he knows you’re capable, he’s an ass to women who take the course. He claims he’s doing it to motivate them, but he’s really just a dick.”

“Thank you, I’ll keep that in mind.” Lisa smiled looking over his shoulder, “I’ll see you later, I have to go help Shawna set up the lights.” She nodded over to a girl with tan skin and tight curly hair. 

“Alright, I should probably find Hartley, see if Len needs any more help.” Cisco watched her go and put his hands in his pockets.

“I know that look.”

“Jesus, Hartley when did you get there? And there was no ‘look’.”

“Sure there was, you like her, don’t you?”

“She’s attractive and smart and yes, I enjoyed talking to her.”

“You’re screwed man.”

“And why is that?”

“She’s Len’s sister.” Hartley explained.

“I’m so fucked.”

 

Later that evening when the party got busier Hartley left Cisco to follow a rather attractive blonde into the bathrooms. Cisco rolled his eyes at his friend. “Hi.” He jumped at Lisa’s sudden appearance beside him, she was now wearing a ball mask and heels. “Sorry-”

“Don’t worry about it. Having a good night?” He asked. 

“I’d be better if the jerks in the sailor outfits could keep their hands to themselves.”

“You have to be kidding me,” Cisco muttered looking over at the men she’d described.

“What?”

“That guy there is my older brother,” pointing out a guy who looked more drunk than the others.

“Wow, guess the handsome gene skipped him and went straight to you,” she said chuckling.

“And the one for alcohol tolerance.” He added. “Though for some reason he used to get all the girls.”

“Well he’s not getting me,” Lisa grinned, “do you wanna dance?” Cisco nodded and let her lead him to the crowded dance floor. “So what’s your costume?” He asked.

“I’m Will Turner, Pirates of the Caribbean?” He asked.

“Never seen it.”

“That’s a crime against film, what about you?”

“I was meant to be an angel, but the wings got bent and I couldn’t get new ones in time.”

“You look good.”

“Thank you, so do you.” She called over the music, moving closer to him as they danced. Cisco caught a glance of Len watching them and backed away slightly. “What’s wrong?”

“I don’t like the look your brother is giving me right now.”

“I swear to God, I’m gonna kill him,” she muttered, “don’t worry, he’s mostly harmless. He’s just protective of me since we were little. He pretty-much raised me and it’s hard for him to see me as an adult. Is he still giving you dirty looks?” Cisco looked with his eyes and shook his head. “Good, because this would drive him mad,” she told him leaning forward and capturing his lips. Cisco hesitated at first but instinctively his hands came to rest on Lisa’s waist as she held tightly to the front of his shirt and he kissed her back, happily, because he had a feeling his brother was also watching, which was an added bonus, almost as satisfying as giving him a firm middle finger.

Cisco ended the kiss, more due to a need of oxygen. He pulled back to see Lisa grinning wildly at him. “That was nice,” he said and she chuckled.  
“It was. I’d really like to do it again.”

“Me too.” He nodded and brought their lips back together, holding Lisa’s body flush against his own. Lisa moaned as Cisco swept his tongue across her own. Lisa pulled back this time as Cisco moaned in protest. 

“Let’s move this party elsewhere,” she suggested, winking. Cisco nodded and allowed her to pull him by the hand through the back room and out of the loading dock and over to a motorcycle. 

“For real?” He asked.

“Oh it’s real,” she said straddling the bike. “Come on, my place is close.” Cisco hesitantly got on the bike and put his hands on her waist. “You’re gonna wanna hold on tighter than that,” she warned.

“I’ll be fine.”

“Your funeral cutie.” Lisa revved the bike and Cisco wrapped his arms around her, his front flush against her back. The wind whipped through Cisco’s hair as they zipped through the mostly empty streets. Cisco felt amazing, he wouldn’t trade this feeling for anything in the world… Well maybe one thing. And currently she was in his arms.


End file.
